Late Night Fun
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Just a sexy little one-shot late at night with Sirius and Hermione. Enjoy.
Hermione stirred in her bed, ignoring the aching in her bladder. But it was no use so she slowly got out of bed and walked the short distance down the hall to the bathroom.

She finished up, washed her hands and heard a smash from below. The kitchen, thought Hermione.

She decided to go investigate the noise. With Sirius still a wanted man it was not worth ignoring mysterious noises.

She padded into the kitchen to find a dark-haired figure turned away from her.

"What was the noise?" Hermione asked groggily. Sirius cursed loudly and spun around, stumbling but caught himself on the countertop. He looks drunk, she thought.

"Merlin, Hermione. Give a guy a warning." he looked her up and down, but it was slower than just a once-over, she noticed. She felt Goosebumps rise on her bare legs. She was in a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt. "What are you doing up so late?" he turned back to receive a glass filled with auburn-coloured liquid.

"I asked you first." She stated, rubbing her eyes from the low light in the kitchen.

"I dropped my glass." he held up the repaired glass in his hand. "Now you." he pointed his glass toward her, spilling a bit of it. He cursed and licked the side of the glass, capturing the bit of whiskey he could. She felt captivated.

"I needed the toilet and then I heard the glass break so I came to investigate." she shrugged. "Why are you drinking so late on your own anyway?"

Sirius shrugged, leaning back on the counter, probably for support. "Felt lonely. Don't feel so lonely now." he smiled at her.

"You should go to bed, Sirius." She walked over him and went to take his glass but he placed it behind him.

"Are you coming with me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise. He's drunk, she reminded herself, he's not thinking clearly.

"Sirius, you're drunk." She knew it was wrong but she made no attempt to escape his grip. She was actually enjoying his flirtatious company, even if he was drunk out of his mind.

"Yes. You'll have to help me into bed." he leaned his face down to kiss her and Hermione leaned up too, without thinking. Sirius held onto her tighter, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He tasted like rich, aged whiskey and smelled like some sort of spice and his own natural body scent. It was quite possibly the most intoxicating thing Hermione had ever smelt. Oh wow, she thought, reaching up and wrap her arms around his neck.

He turned them both around and lifted Hermione onto the counter. He placed himself between her legs and pressed his groin into hers. She gasped at the hardness and Sirius almost-growled in response, deepening the kiss.

He put one hand between her legs and expertly started stimulating her clitoris through her clothes. She gasped and clung to his hair letting the wondrous vibrations spread through her body.

He stopped and yanked on the elastic of her shorts. Hermione lifted up her body to grant him access and the shorts and knickers fell off her legs to the floor. Sirius reached down and freed his hard-on, stepping up closer to her. They were exactly level and without guiding it in, he moved forwards until he slowly slid into her wet pussy. Hermione's breath quickened. Oh god, he's inside me, she thought, Sirius Black is fucking me!

He trusted slowly at first, lacing a hand through her messy hair and kissing her deeply again. He picked up speed, fast speed and the countertop squeaked in protest. Sirius simply held on to Hermione's waist tightly as he fucked her hard and fast. A loud moan escaped Hermione's lips. Sirius' lips were parted and he was looking directly at her, watching her face contort with the pleasure he was providing. She tried to quieten herself but another moan escaped. Sirius gently pulled her head onto his shoulder so that her mouth was muffled by his shirt.

Within minutes the relentless fucking stopped as Sirius came inside her, letting himself come down slowly from his orgasm. He closed his eyes and moaned softly with each spurt and throb.

He pulled out, watching Hermione's face once more. His cum oozed out onto the counter as Sirius picked up her clothes. He helped her off the counter so that she could dress. She could still feel his cum coming out of her into her knickers. Sirius tucked his dick away and placed his hands either side of her face.

"Still want to help me to bed?" he smirked and Hermione's heart leapt at the thought.


End file.
